Have Gun Will Travel
by Late Night Child
Summary: Someone new is thrown into Jax’s life who promises to be nothing but trouble. But he wants to keep her, because hell is always on his heels, and he doesn’t want to be alone when it catches up. Jax/OC.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: sorry, I know I'm breaking some rules, but I found this and realized that is makes a much better beginning then my other one.

Preface

_Jax was not particularly special. Or particularly nice, or particularly bright. He was old and angry, and young and angry._

_There wasn't a lot about Jax that you couldn't learn from the Hurly he drove, and the clothes he wore._

_He walked with a limp, that was only slightly natural. But mostly it was due to the job he wore on his back, and his father's old soul bearing down on him._

_He had been loved only once._

_Jax was never completely sure, what people would do if he disappeared one day, because as I said, Jax wasn't completely special._

_But he was loved once, for a little while, he was loved._

.

"You still in bed? Its 11 get up you lazy ass!"

Jax had been up for hours. He just hadn't had the urge yet, to actually pull himself out of bed. He'd been thinking, for the past two hours. However, within the last fifteen minutes his thoughts had turned south.

The door opened, smacking with intention angrily against the adjacent wall.

Jax slid his hand out from under the covers.

"I've been up." He said it with just as much convictions as was typical.

"No, you've been in bed." She sways her hips like she's something cheap and easy. "Now get up."

The door boasted back into the doorway.

Jax's cock wilted.

There was never any peace in this house. Just the way he liked it.

.

It was 100 degrees outside but Jax was still adamant about wearing his leather vest. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Clay wearing his.

Jax did not get along with Clay.

Jax was already involved in the club before Clay became leader, and his dad died. Not exactly, in that order.

But since Clay, his involvement in the club had dropped to nearly half. He was sure his mom had something to do with it.

He was sure she winded him up and whispered "He's only 18, let him be a kid Clay, don't let him become his father."

That was what she was most scared of, him becoming his father. A man who was just about born six feet under.

"Morning Jax." He didn't even take his eyes off his moms' ass to say it.

"Clay."

Clay wasn't a bad man, but it was tradition, to hate new fathers.

He picked up an apple and made for the door.

"What are you doing now?" His mom flagged him with his hand already on the front door.

"The worlds out there."

Jax often said those kinds of things when he wanted to make a quick getaway. Clay often never fell for it, when he cared to not fall for it.

Jax was admittedly still too small for his ride. He was going to the gym every day so that he could take Tara around in it the next time she visited.

He took a bite of the apple, only to discover it was a peach.

-

a/n: back to old business. also i dont plan to have tara be the love interest. although i would love to use her for conflict!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I can't get enough of this show right now! But I'm too old to be writing slash, and I don't like any of the girls in the show. So I made someone up.

I'm not a Mary Jane fan, but it was the only way. This story is primarily going to be about Jax. I'm not writing this as a love story specifically, but honestly, there has to be a women.

First chapter is introductions. It will get better.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… not even the title.

* * *

The laugh was slightly guilty, only because Jax had seen it coming.

When he first saw he nearly yelled something to warn her when he walked out of the bar to see a young girl with her head under the hood, that had absolutely no intention of staying up if she let it go.

Jax simply told himself "she can't be that stupid".

Two seconds passed he was proved wrong, and the hood of the Impala went cascading into the back of the girls head, sending her face first into her engine.

The entire scene was comical, and it wouldn't have been so funny if he hadn't predicted it! Jax could do little after that but try and hold himself upright. The impact of the hood had been so great on her small frame that she was actually _pulled_ off her feat, and respectfully, eaten, by 1979 Impala.

Barely able to breath around his laughter. Jax started making his way across the street, when she began to _scream_.

"Let me go you got damn piece of shit!" She shrilled, kicked her legs out in the air.

Half way across the street Jax's is floored, his hands completely worthless as he uses them to try and hold his guts in.

Suddenly the horn screams, then the girl screams, and gracelessly yanks herself out from under the hood. Toppling to the cement below with a look of pure shock on her face.

"Please stop!" Jax begs, as he whipped tears from his eyes. He could barely breathe anymore.

"Excuse me? Can I help you, you son of a bitch!?" She shouted furiously, yanking her pony tail out of her hair.

"Yes, just sit there! Just sit!" Jax finally picks himself up and brushes his clothes off. He looked around to see if anyone had seen. No ones around, it's just the two of them. Which should have struck Jax as strange, but he brushed it off.

"Fuck!" She half yelled from behind him.

Jax turned prepared to make a snarky comment about how he told her to sit still when he saw her pushing a stream of blood out of her eye.

"Shit" Jax ran over and grabbed her head to inspect the cut. He pushed his face up close to hers, it was getting dark out, but he could make out a pretty legitimist gash where the hood hit her. Jax hissed lowly as he got a good look at it.

"I'm Erin."

"What?" Jax is startled.

"Erin, I'm Erin. The girl who was nearly eaten by the car."

Jax suddenly noticed, that she had brown eyes, big beautiful brown eyes. Jax became aware that his hands were weaved though her short curly hair that coiled around her face. And her lips, her lips were thick, half open, and pouting.

Jax couldn't move. He all of a sudden felt like a villain. He had his hands on an angel, and it was already 7:50 at night.

"And your name is…"

"Jax, names Jax."

"What's your real name?" She lowers her head, breaking eye contact. "Jackson?"

"Doesn't this hurt?" Jax pulled a rag out of his pocket. It was kind of dirty, but it would have to do.

"Yeah, but I have a pretty hard head. Can I get up now?"

Taken aback Jax moves away and offers her a blood covered hand, which she accepts with hers.

"Thanks." She pushes the rag up against her head.

Jax didn't want to admit it, but she looked hotter covered in blood. Jax shudders, that thought was going to fuck with him until very late.

"You should go to the hospital…" He wants to move the hair off of his face, but his hands were too bloody. He hated the way he came across with his hair in his face, he always looked so pathetic.

"No insurance."

"Then you should come with me." His boldness surprised him.

"You're a Son right?"

Jax never answers questions like these instantly; he always has to think it out. Didn't matter that he had his title plastered on his back, both his backs, he always, hesitated.

"Yeah." He answered, he wasn't sure what that meant yet.

"Okay." She nodes.

"Okay?"

"Can we take your bike? The impala is an asshole…" She looked at him, as though what she had said made perfect sense.

"Yeah."

He placed a hand on her should and led her over to the bike.

* * *

A/N: this will all make sense later. I'm also not really sure where I'm going with this story, so suggestions are not only helpful, I gladly invite them. Also, I can do slash if you guys want it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: didn't mean to lie to you guys…this chapter just flowed out. Change is always possible though.

* * *

Jax was in trouble. Deep, dark, seemingly baseless trouble. Every aspect of her appealed to Jax to the point there he could only just stand it.

Gemma wasn't happy with him bring a stranger to the club. He was lucky Erin had such an innocent face or the speech he got would have been miles longer. Gemma stitched her up nice enough, and if he didn't know any better, he's say Gemma was starting to like her.

"It must take forever cleaning up after all these guys." Erin said, squirming in her chair. Comfortable, but constantly moving.

The second they had arrived, a crowed had formed. Even the mechanics, were trying to sneak peaks inside at her. And it was bothering Jax, hard.

"Oh no, they clean up after themselves."

"Wow, you got them to do that?" Those big brown eyes looked up at Gemma like she had all the best stories in the world.

Gemma smiled kindly and continued to comb the clumps of dried blood out of her hair. The only other person she'd ever done that for, was him. And he wouldn't admit, how much knowing that actually bothered him.

His mother liked her. He was in so much trouble. This was all no good. His son had just been born, there was Tara and-

"I'm an Angel."

"A what?" Jax wasn't sure he'd heard Erin right. He hadn't been paying attention.

"An Angel." She said it in the same tone that Jax used when asked if he was a Son.

"Ah, that must be why I like you so much!" Gemma cooed, moving a curl from in front of her eyes.

The room spun, colors combined. Jax was screwed.

The Angels, run by Sandra Haze, were the most peaceful relationship that the Sons of Anarchy ever had ever. They soled marijuana, and the Sons have never had any problems with them, in fact, their relationship with the Angels almost bordered on Brotherhood.

The deal was that they kept the weed out of kids hands, and didn't hire kids to sell. And since day one, the Angels have been nothing but good business partners.

The gang name "Angels" was mostly a joke, even they would admit. That was probably the reason she had no trouble coming here alone with him. As an Angel she was protected.

"This girl just gets better and better doesn't she?" Juice whispered from behind him.

"Shut up." Jax snapped.

"Whow man, didn't know she was yours." Juice held his hands up, catching Erin's attention.

"Just shut up Juice." Jax asserted. Puffing out his chest like a peacock. A moment later Jax realized that his mom had seen right through his act, because she was looking at him, just _smiling_.

He looked over at Oopie, who had the same god damn look on his face.

"Well thank you very much Gemma. I should go though." She stood up from the chair and brushed herself off. "I don't want to overstay my welcome."

Jax stiffens with anticipation, eager to hear the sound his name will make on her tongue when she asks him to take her back to her car.

"Nonsense!" Gemma is on the warpath.

"No mom, if she wants to leave she can leave." Sometimes Jax's rebelliousness towards his mother did him no favors. He didn't want her to leave.

"It's ok; to be honest I don't have anything important I need to do." She clasps her hands behind her back and swings her hips from side to side.

She is too cute for her own good, and Jax is 17 again.

* * *

A/N: …and that was pretty much all I had in the idea box. Every suggestion is helpful.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jax go change your shirt, its bloody and it looks like you've been rolling around in the street."

Jax isn't sure why he bothers looking down at himself, when he had been rolling around in the street earlier.

"Ok." The exhaustion of the day was starting to weigh down in him.

"Why don't you go with him, I'm sure one of his undershirts will fit you." He knew what his mother was doing, it was something she used to do years ago. He always hated it.

Jax remembers the feeling from his youth. It made his hands sweaty and caused him to swallow his own voice.

"Come on Erin, let's get you out of your blood shirt." Jax nodes her over, and she follows.

The walk back to the room is long.

Erin is stalled by the wall of felony pictures, but Jax kept his pace. He hated telling people, especially women, the story of his picture.

He puts the key in and unhinges the lock. He looks back at Erin, who is still at the wall focusing intently on the picture of Opie.

"Come on." Jax really can't bring himself to call her by name.

Startled she pulls herself from the wall and wanders lightly down the hall. "Coming!"

There was no time for Jax to prepare. His room is as it always is: layered with dirty clothes upon dirty clothes on dirty carpet.

Jax ignores his own mess and quickly removes his shirt. He can hear Erin's scampering feet hesitate slightly when she catches sight of him. However knowing this, doesn't make him feel as good as he'd hoped.

"Damn…you're older then you look." There was a hitch in her voice, which meant she was referring to his tattoo. Or falling in love with him…

Jax smiles and looks always, "I'm really not."

"No." She takes her first steps into the room, right up next to his bed. "You are."

"Yeah, maybe." Jax whispers, wanting nothing more then to cover his skin in something.

First he finds his smallest undershirt, which to be honest had been worn by many different women, and threw it onto the bed.

He turned around and put another shirt on, and was then promptly tempted by the sound of rustling clothes.

His room is filled with the presence of exposed flesh. Jax didn't have to turn around to see it, even the smell of his room changed.

And even now Jax knew the smell would linger. It had to, he liked it too much.

"So why didn't you tell me you were an Angel?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Son?"

Jax gritted his teeth and nearly turned around.

"You knew I was a Son the second you saw me." Jax turns around; Erin is facing the wall, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Maybe I was hoping you weren't."

Jax spine cracked in two places.

"That's bullshit. You sell drugs." Jax pulls all the hair out of his face. Exposing himself completely.

"Yeah, pot. You sell guns."

"I-"

"You kill people." She's not looking at him anymore. If she looks, gets herself tangled in the blue blue eyes she won't be able to say any of these things.

"I've never killed anybody." The words are immediately regretted. He was weak, that's when he's never been able to pull the trigger. Why was this girl making him so weak?

That caught her. From left field, a hail Mary shot. Her eyes contacted, and she was evaporated into his blue.

"Are you lying to me?"

He steps closer, drowning in his own honestly he breathlessly confesses "No. I'm not lying."

A smile paraded endlessly along her face. Causing Jax, unbeknownst to himself, to smile too.

-

a/n: I wrote!


End file.
